


Trust

by AlecWrites



Series: Sterek Fics [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Age Play, Canon-Typical Violence, Confessions, Eventual Smut, M/M, Non-Linear Narrative, Not Beta Read, Sexting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:08:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28851852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlecWrites/pseuds/AlecWrites
Summary: Derek trust's stiles with his life. Stiles is only just now realizing how much of Stiles already belongs to Derek.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Sterek Fics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2115684
Comments: 2
Kudos: 123





	Trust

**Author's Note:**

> This is tagged underage because I have no idea when this fic is, when Stiles is older? When he's a teenager? When he's a freshman? I really have zero idea. They eventually have a little sex scene, and it's really short and sweet so no worries for a huge smut scene. this was a guilty pleasure fic i wrote in two sittings!

“Stiles!” Derek shouted from his place on the ground. 

“What!?” When Stiles turned his head to see Derek laying down against the hard asphalt, his hand pressed to his abdomen and sweat dripped down the pale skin of his face. The anger that showed up on his face was quickly replaced with anguish and concern. As the omega that began to run toward him that he knocked away with his bat, Derek struggled to pull something out of his pants and toss it to Stiles who caught it by the finger. “Derek what the fuck-”

“-Behind you!” Derek shouts and without a second thought Stiles shoots blindly behind him. When he opens his eyes, noticing the lack of  ricochet off of the tunnel walls, he must have hit his target. He peeked one eye open before opening both of them. The omega stumbled back before him, hitting the ground hard as the bullet took its effect. Wolfsbane bullets. Stiles’s mouth twitched slightly in pride, being able to make the shot blindly. He dropped the gun, picked up his bat and rushed to Derek, who was laying flat against the ground with a hand pressed into his abdomen. 

“What the fuck was that?!” Stiles shouted as he pushed Derek’s hand away from his stomach. “No, no, later. First he has to get you to Deaton.” 

* * *

Stiles glared at Derek the entire time that Deaton sewed him up. His werewolf healing was being delayed for some reason, probably because he had been in close contact with wolfsbane during the duration of the fight. Scott had called him a couple of times to check up on Derek and Stiles. Barely noticed the cut above his eyebrow, not having any recognition of how he got it. 

“Are you done glaring at me?” Derek groaned as he sat up from the table.

“Are you done being an idiot?” Stiles barks backs. 

“Excuse me?” Derek growls as he stands up from the table, walking toward Stiles. 

“Why don’t I leave you alone,” Deaton says walking out of the room.

“What the fuck was that? Throwing me a fucking gun? A  _ gun _ , Derek! I’ve never used a gun in my life. Why the fuck you think I carry about this bat with me? Derek, it had wolfsbane, what if I shot you with you?” Stiles pulls the gun from his pants and waves it around in the air. Derek grabs his wrist in mid air, glaring down into Stiles’s eyes before taking the gun from him. 

“You wouldn’t have shot me.” Derek says calmly, tucking the gun into his pants. 

“And why do you say that?” Stiles pouts, crossing his arms over his chest. 

“Because I trust you.” Derek says with finality, walking out of the room. Leaving Stiles, speechless, blinking at his back. 

* * *

In the coming weeks, Stiles has been paying more attention. Noticing that Derek does in fact trust him. Derek continuously asks from Stiles opinions on pack plans. Of course, everyone in the pack knows that Derek is entirely hopeless when it comes to planning, but completely dependable when carrying out plans. Stiles and Scott find themselves making most of the plans, Scott being more of the alpha than Derek anyway. Something that Stiles and Derek have talked about in the past. 

“I was blinded with power, Stiles.” Derek sighs closing his book. “You saw how I acted as an alpha, I turned helpless teenagers. Yes, I made their lives better. Gave them power...but I took away their chances at a normal teenage life.”

“Uh, Derek, abusive shit for a dad?” Stiles throws his arms in the air. 

“Okay. Yes. But Isacc was still a child, and so was Erica. They’re definitely better in the pack, they feel connected and a part of something. But I did it because I was selfish, and wanted power that I didn’t deserve.

“Being a true alpha is a big deal, but I stick around because you are still idiots.”

“Offense taken,” Stiles groans, and he thinks he sees the corners of Derek’s mouth curl upward.

  
  
  


“Stiles?” Derek peaks up after the plan is laid out. 

“Yeah?” Stiles says looking at him. 

“Thoughts?” Derek says shortly. Everyone at the table looks in his direction. 

“Oh. I hate everything about it. And you’re all idiots.” Boyd, Isaac and Scott all growl at him simultaneously. “Well I’m sorry, but you’re talking about going through vents to get into the building. Did you all forget you’re built like fucking walls? I mean have you seen Derek’s shoulders? He could crush a watermelon by just touching it. You need to take the sewers.” He begins to explain as his fingers the path across the map. “Go through the ladder that leads into the central hallway. That’s when Erica goes in to distract the guards, if they’re even on duty, and then you  _ knock them out _ .” Erica rolls her eyes. “And then we send Scott and Derek in for recon, and Isacc and Boyd split up to cover the front and back.” Stiles finished and slumped down on the couch. 

“Got it?” Derek says with a nod, and everyone nods along with him. A smug smile reaches onto Stiles’s features, and Derek reaches over to smack in the back of the head. Giving him a small smile. 

* * *

“What is this?” Stiles asks when he walks into his house and the place is covered head to toe in directions. He throws his backpack against the ground and smiles as his dad hugs him. Everyone is in his house, even Derek brooding in the corner talking to Erica. The conversation comes to a stuttering halt when Stiles walks in. Stiles offers him a small wave, and Derek acknowledges him with a nod.

“Is it someone's birthday?”

“Today is the, Stiles actually passed his Econ exam!” Lydia says excitedly with a clap of her hands. And Stiles’s smile immediately turns into a frown. “It was Derek’s idea.” Lydia says shortly after. Stiles’s face screws up a little but squinting at her like “ _ really _ ”. She nods.

“Was it really that exciting?” Stiles asks dumbfounded. “Fuck we have pizza, nevermind, no more complaints.” Stiles laughs and everyone circles him in the kitchen settling down to eat. Stiles walks over to Derek to offer him a few pieces on a plate. When Derek takes the plate, Stiles give him a couple of slaps on the back before walking away. Derek growls and glares at him. Same old Derek.

* * *

_ > Derek. [4:56am] _

_ > Stiles. [4:56am] _

_ > dude why the fuck are you awake? [4:57am] _

_ > why are you? _

_ > don’t call me dude [4:57] _

_ > right… _ _   
_ _ > what was with the party?[4:58] _

_ > You deserved it.[4:58] _

_ > All i did was pass a test...i pass test on the time[4:59} _

_ > You’ve been stressing over Econ for weeks.[5:00am] _

_ > You’ve been staying up late studying for this test for weeks, and the other day when you came to the loft, you didn’t talk to me for hours. You sat there lost in your textbooks. I decided you needed to be rewarded for your hard work.[5:02am] _

_ > derek...what the fuck? How do you notice so much?[5:03am] _

_ > I can smell your stress. [5:03am] _

_ > wait fuck really?[5:03am} _

_ > Yes.[5:04am} _

_ > Do you like...smell other things?[5:05am] _

_ > Like what?[5:05am] _

_ > anger? Sadness? Murderous intent? Lust??? [5:06am] _

_ > Yes. [5:08am] _

_ > Why are you curious? [5:08am] _

_ > dude, you can smell people’s lust? That must be fucking horrfic, to know exactly whenever someone is horny as shit? Oh shit can you tell who it’s directed towards or just that someone is feeling it? [5:09am] _

_ > It’s easy to tell if I’m alone with the person. Probably because then it’s directed at myself. [5:10am] _

_ > that must be weird...considering that you spend...most of your days with...me [5:11am] _

_ > Yep. [5:11am] _

_ > Derek. [5:11am] _

_ > Stiles. [5:11am] _ __   
  


_ > look. I can explain. [5:12am] _

_ > Oh? [5:12am] _

_ > So like...I’ve been attracted to Lydia Martin for like...sense the beginning of time...but I haven’t always swung one way. And you’re the peak example of a man chishled from god himself. Anyone who is not attracted to you even a little, or fantasises about you ever is completely stupid and blind. You don’t need to be any kind of gay to know that you sir, are in fact...hot. [5:14am] _

It’s very quiet for several moments. Stiles begins to realize how much he just told him, and his anxiety creeps into his body. 

_ > Fantasies? [5:19am] _

_ > that’s what you took from all of that. [5:19am] _

_ > Call me curious Stiles. [5:19am] _

_ > About what? [5:21am] _

_ > I-what? [5:21am] _

_ > What do you fantasize about? About me. [5:22am] _

_ > I never said I fantasized about you. [5:23am] _

_ > It was implied. [5:24am] _

_ > wow, would you look at the time! [5:25am] _

_ > Stiles. [5:26am] _

_ > Derek…[5:26am] _

_ > Tell me. I won’t bite. Unless...you want me to? [5:27am] _

_ > Jesus fuck Derek are you...sexting me right now? [5:28am] _

_ > Am I? [5:28am] _

_ > Playing DumbWolf? [5:29am] _

_ > Just tell me. [5:30am] _

_ > God. Just the basic teenage hormone stuff...touching...kissing...more touching. [5:31am] _

_ > You like the idea of me touching you like that? [5:32am] _

_ > Yeah. [5:32am} _

_ > Wow. A straight answer. [5:32am] _

_ > Already gone this far...no point in lying anymore if you’re just gonna pull it out of me. [5:33am] _

_ > Anything else? [5:34am] _

_ > I’ve never been...you know...yeah that. With a guy before..so sometimes I think about that. [5:35am] _

_ > With me? [5:36am] _

_ > Surprised? [5:37am] _

_ > Maybe a little. [5:37am] _

_ > Why? [5:38am] _

_ > How much am I exposing myself, if say I thought about the same? [5:40am] _

_ > Holy shit. With me? [5:41am] _

_ > I’m not talking to anyone else. [5:42am] _

_ > Why? I bet you could have anyone you want. [5:43am] _

_ > I don’t want anyone else. [5:43am] _

_ > Neither do I. [5:45am] _

_ > Stiles. [5:45am] _

_ > Derek. [5:45am] _

_ > Good night. [5:47am] _

_ > Goodnight. [5:48am] _

Safe to say, Stiles didn’t sleep. 

* * *

Everything appeared very normal the next day. Stiles tried not to relive the conversation but he was reminded each time his phone buzzed for some reason. He immediately checked it thinking it was Derek. It wasn’t. But he was seeing him this afternoon, just like he saw him every afternoon. Constantly, going back to the loft whenever he felt like. Claiming Derek’s couch as his own. He liked the company. His house was always empty with his dad at work, and Derek worked quietly. And they often got off topic with their usual banter, and Derek tried not to laugh at Stiles’s bad jokes.

That was the norm.

But Stiles stood outside Derek’s loft, his heart pounding and uncertainty riddled all over his body. And he fucking jumped when the door slid open. 

“I can fucking hear and smell you inside the loft. Just come in and stop thinking.” Derek says as he pulls the door open for him and walks inside. 

“You know I overthink everything, I just didn’t want things to be weird, I was organizing my thoughts.” Stiles complains as he walks in and shuts the door. 

“A lot of luck that did you.” Derek said moving behind the counter in his kitchen and pouring coffee into a mug. 

“Look, I’m not an expert at hiding my thoughts and feelings like you, Mr. Mysterious. You can literally smell the hormones on my body, that’s basically like reading my mind Derek!” 

“I can’t read minds.” Derek says, taking a sip of his coffee. He drops a mug on the table in front of Stiles and the boy reaches for it immediately. 

“You know what I mean!”

“I do.”

“This doesn’t change anything right? Between us?” Stiles asks. Derek sets his coffee cup down, and takes Stiles’s from his hands, sitting beside him on the couch. Pulling his chin to face him.

“Did you want it too?” Derek’s breath was light against Stiles’s skin, and Derek smiled as Stiles could feel himself go red. 

“Fuck. Maybe?” Stiles croaks, his eyes flickering from Derek’s lips to his eyes.  _ His fucking eyes. _

“I have to be honest. I have almost no self-control when you’re around.” Derek whispers. Stiles is fucking pissed that he hasn’t kissed him yet. 

“You seem to be pretty in control right now.” Stiles says softly, his heart almost blocking out all sound. 

“I’m not. I’m...uncertain.”

“Why?”

“If we do this...the pack will know. Because you’ll smell like me. Are you okay with that?”

“You’re asking me if I’m okay with smelling like a fucking sex god?” Stiles asks. 

“You’re as insufferable as I thought you would be.” And before Stiles can even say anything Derek takes the leap, kissing Stiles roughly, sliding his arms around his sides. And Stiles's hand goes to Derek's hair and tugs on it softly. Derek growls into the kiss, and sits up. Taking Stiles with him. Stiles wraps his arms around the werewolf’s hips as he takes him to the bed. Laying him down against the bed as he kisses him. His hands touch under his shirt and warm hands feel up Stiles’s skin. The other gasps into Derek’s mouth, and Stiles’s loves the way the other swallows his breaths and moans.

“Derek.”

“Stiles.”

“Are we really doing this?”

“Do you want to?” When Stiles looks into Derek’s eyes...he almost looks wrecked and the two of them have only been kissing, that tells him everything he needs to know. 

“Fuck. Yes. I even...god I even fucked myself after we texted this morning. I’m basically ready for you.” Derek growls as he surges forward to kiss him. 

Stiles is reminded that Derek is in fact a full-blooded man as his hardness pressed in between them against his own. 

“We have to make sure.” Derek say as he pulls away. Leaving Stiles’s lacking warmth. He groans.

Derek returns with a shirt off, his jean button unbuttoned and a bottle of lube in one hand, and a fucking condom in the other. He drops his items to the side, and Stiles groans again. Basically begging him to come closer. He fiddles with his own clothing, and Derek has no problem helping him out of it until he’s naked. On display for Derek and he swears his entire body turns pink from the look that Derek gives him. 

“Legs.” Derek says shortly...roughly. 

Stiles spread his legs and knees apart. Opening himself to Stiles. Derek’s pants fall to his ankles and he kicks them off. He moves back between Stiles’s spread legs. His tongue and teeth flicking and nibling at Stiles’s skin. He lubes up his hand, and drags a single finger along Stiles’s hole before pushing in. His hole spreads easily for Derek, and Stiles is anything but quiet at his touch. Another finger slides in shortly after, fingering him into a mess. Stiles doesn't want to cum before Derek enters him, but he might not be able to hold it in. 

Stiles’s nails dig into Derek’s shoulder as he comes undone but his fingers.

“That should do it,” Derek says quietly against Stiles’s neck. Stiles whimpers weakly. 

Derek grabs the condom. Rolling it on slowly before lubing himself up. He lines himself and Stiles’s up before entering slowly. Just the tip, for a half a second before he bottoms out. Stiles’s back arches off the bed and Derek holds him in his hands.

“ _ Tight. Beautiful,” _ Are the only words that make it out of Derek’s mouth before starts moving, more like thrusting with purpose into Stiles. Stiles’s moans fill the loft. The afternoon light is still bright and apparent across Stiles’s skin. Derek makes the other look at him, with a hand holding his jaw as he coms inside of him. 

“Mine.” Derek says softly...but dominance radiating through his voice. 

“Yours.” Stiles says, because duh. Of course. He’s always been Derek’s just too fucking blind to tell. 

* * *

“You smell like Derek.” Scott tells him on the way to school. 

“I’m with him all the time, that makes sense doesn’t it?” 

“No...you  _ really _ smell like Derek.” Scott emphasizes. “Stiles.” Scott growls.

“Don’t know what to tell you. Ask Derek.” Stiles said with a nonchalant shrug. “Ask Derek.” He adds.

“I will.” Scott says digging into his pocket fishing out his phone. Stiles feels his heart beat a little faster when he calls Derek. 

“Scott? What’s wrong? You okay?” Derek answers in a concerned voice. Because Scott almost never calls this early int he morning. 

“Yeah. Fine. Why does Stiles smell like you?” Scott asks blatantly. 

“Protection.” Derek says flatly. “I scented him so that any other packs or monster will know not to fuck with him. He smells like a pack now, instead of a human.” Derek explains. Scott sits with that information for a bit before thanking Derek and hanging up. 

> _ Good lie. [9:50am] _

_ > Partial truth. [9:51am]  _

_ > What do you mean? [9:51am] _

_ > I do like your neck Stiles. Very much so, but that wasn’t the only reason I was paying so much attention to it. [9:52am] _

_ > You actually scented me? [9:53am] _

_ > Yes. That okay? [9:54am] _

_ > yeah. I guess I really am pack now. [9:55am] _

_ > You’ve always been. [9:56am] _

_ > thank you. Derek. [9:57am] _

_ > Stiles. I’ve always trusted you. I’ve trusted you before when you hated me, thinking I was hurting your friend, but I knew you were dependable. I knew I could trust you. You’ve always been pack to me. Last night you were a little more than pack. I hope that part continues as well. [9:59am] _

_ > I don’t think I could say no. [10:00am] _

_ > Good. Later then? [10:00am] _

_ > Yes. Later. ;) [10:01am] _

_ > Bye Stiles. [10:01am]  _ Stiles swears he could feel Derek roll his eyes through the screen. Derek hated him. 

**Author's Note:**

> if you made it to the end! Hello! Alec, he/him/they pronouns! I think I'm a demiboy, who knows gender anymore
> 
> if you liked this!!! kudos and comments are greatly appreciated!!!
> 
> -Alec


End file.
